It Will Be Me Who Saves You
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Just another sad leaving after the Jewel…. Or is it? [Songifc It Will Be Me Melissa Etheridge]


It Will Be Me Who Saves You

Summary: Just another sad leaving after the Jewel…. Or is it?

Kagome looked to him one last time before she let the jewel be whole, she tried to smile, and be happy, but for some reason she was crying, the look he was giving her it was unreadable, he at the moment was unreadable. She couldn't bear it so she closed her eyes she still felt the tears going down her checks. She felt the jewel disappear from her hands, she opened her eyes and she was facing the well in her time, a fresh new stream of tears fell from her eyes when she fell to the floor sobbing in anguish.

_If you hear a voice in the middle of the night  
sayin' it'll be alright  
it will be me_

Not a day went past when she thought about the place she left without consent, it wasn't what she wanted she would have liked the well to have stayed open, but she guessed that was a little too much to hope for. She never returned to her old routine of schooling, it was something that was now foreign to her, when fighting demons next to her friends, schooling seemed weird and it was out of her system, the battle field now was, when before she came to the world of the past it was the other way round. Kagome stood t the well; she had a bruise on her face to prove that the well was no longer alive to transport her back to where her heart was left. The night fell and she didn't notice, the things around her racketed, but the sound never bothered her anymore. She looked back to the door with a frown on her face she thought she herd her name. Going to the door and opening it the wind blew her hair around and on the wind it carried her name somehow it was telling her it would be alright. She kept her frown while closing the door and walking her way back to her house.

_If you feel a hand guiding you along  
when the path seems wrong  
it will be me  
_

As she walked back to her home from the wall she remembered a feeling she forgot whenever she strayed from her school to home, there'd be a feeling of a sense of going to wrong way, something then would push her in the right direction. She stared up to the God tree, as bare s it was she could still remember when he would sit in its branches with a frown on his face like he always did when he was thinking too hard, she often wondered what he was thinking about in the God tree. Tears started to swell in her eyes again. She never got the chance to ask!

_There is no mountain that I can't climb  
For you I'd swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me  
_

Kagome looked around her school, people were blind, they asked if there was something wrong but when Kagome slapped on a fake smile and said she was; they believed her. It was at time something she was grateful for, but once she wished someone would say she wasn't. She looked up the stairs of the hill to her home, she climbed them every day, but today she just didn't feel like it, sighing she wished she could go back to the time before she made the jewel whole to tell herself to tell Inuyasha she loved him, no matter what he said back to her, at least he would know her feelings before she left for her way when he stayed in his way. The light from the sun started to blind her when she started to climb the stairs to her home

_If there is a key that goes to your heart  
a special part  
it will be me  
_

It wouldn't be the last time she tried jumping into the well, she wanted to go back, but there was no way a part of her brain knew that, but the rest of her wouldn't agree with that small part it. She swore if she had a key to the once heart she had, he would have both, that special part of her, when she didn't have anything of him.

_If you need a friend  
Call out to the wind  
to hold you again  
it will be me  
_

Her eyes started to burn again when she saw the God tree start to bloom again, she dropped to her knees once more tears spilling to the ground. When she looked up she saw a vivid image of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, but even that was washed away when the wind came swirling past her. She cried out with tears still forever flowing down that feeling of being pushed in the right direction was there again it seemed to hold her as if it knew something, she couldn't care she kept crying

_Oh how the world seems so unfair  
Creating a love that can not be shared  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me  
_

Her family was crying for her silently when they saw her how unfair this was, they knew she had no consent when she came back, they knew the reason why she wanted to go back, it was for a hanyou she barely got along with. The wind pushed her to get up, it wanted her to get up, she got up shakily and the wind was blowing in the direction of the well, it wanted her to go into the mini shrine the light shone behind her.

_Past the ever after there's a place for two  
in your tears of laughter  
I'll be there for you  
_

Kagome looked into the well through the little slides of the door the wind pushed her again, telling her to down. She flipped her legs over and she was swallowed up by purple light, she let a burble of laughter as she slid from one dimension to another but for some reason she was still crying. She landed in the past as easy as ever looking up she saw the sky she missed for a year

_In the sun and the moon  
In the land and the sea  
Look all around you  
It will be me  
There is no mountain that I can't climb  
For you I'd swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me  
It will be me  
_

Her hands skimmed over the wood as she brought herself over the well, she looked around her seeing the familiar woods made tears flow again. She climbed to her feet by then a blur of red then was standing in front of her, not a second past before she ran to him as she hugged him she felt him hug her back as hard as she was.

_It will be me…_


End file.
